rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
|325px]] '''Grace' is a protagonist in Rabbids Invasion. She is an attractive young woman who is often seen exercising and engaged in other activities. For the most part, she has a neutral relationship with the Rabbids,She is friends with Stacy in games of Tennis and only appeared in season one of Rabbids Invasion Appearance Grace has orange hair with a pony tail and blue eyes,along with an attractive body. Personality TBA Appearances Grace made her first appearance in the episode of Runway Rabbids when she was playing tennis with Stacy. As the two Rabbids watched the game by the fence. She made her second appearance in Raving Lifeguard where Grace changed her outfit from sports wear to beach wear while at the beach. In the beginning, One of the Rabbids kicked a melon right in her face until she was saved by lifeguard, Lucius Peterson. In Rabbid Market, Grace was seen at the shopping mall wearing her sports wear again when Kevin makes a speech to promote Pepper Juice. In Rabbids Against the Machine, Grace made a brief appearance in the end of the episode as a mall shopper. In Scout Rabbids, Grace made a brief appearance in the beginning of the episode in the city, where Timon Glaunt is giving out flyers of "Squirrel Scout Programs". In Keypad Rabbids, Grace made a cameo appearance when she came out of the apartment building right in front of the Rabbids while going out jogging. '']] In Special Agent Rabbids, she plays the role of damsel-in-distress in the episode, when she is tied up and gagged in a warehouse near a time bomb and ends up being rescued by Special Agent Homer with "help" from two friendly Rabbids. How and why she actually ended up in this situation is left unexplained. In this episode, she wears formal evening wear, an ornate hairpin, and makeup. In Get in Line, Rabbids!, Grace appeared in the mall with a new look as she gets in line behind two Rabbids with her friend Stacy. A blonde hairstyle and a shopping mall outfit. Her legs and herself were seen throughout the episode background when the two Rabbids playing games with each other. Grace makes her last scene with Stacy getting in the store wildly to buy new cellphones without security protocol. As the Security Guard got distracted by the Rabbids' antics. In Sticky Rabbid, as the Rabbid and Bob The Dog fought over on a smiley face sticker, Grace jogged across them out of nowhere to the park in her sports wear once again. Not even noticing she stepped on a sticker they were arguing for. The Rabbid and Bob went after Grace from behind unnoticed as she jogged to the park, attempting to get the sticker off her left sole. Grace arrived at the park momentarily to do pull-up exercises, while Bob the Dog waits around by the tree. Thus, giving the Rabbid and his friend a chance to pull the sticker of her shoes. While Grace is distracted in her pull-up activity, the Rabbids successfully made their careful attempt to pull the smiley sticker out of her shoe in triumph. Unfortunately, they end up toppling over each other, letting the sticker flew straight into Bob. Grace still didn't take notice to the Rabbids, or Bob the Dog as she continues on the pull-ups. Grace's legs were seen again in the end, jogging away by the Rabbids and Bob the Dog until Bob went after her again. Leaving the Rabbid in depression of the ripped sticker. In the episode of Voiceless Rabbid, Grace was seen in the neighborhood when she's exercising by the boom box on her front porch. The Rabbid spotted Grace exercising by her boom box as he tries to sneak past her and grab the box out of her sight when she's weightlifting with her eyes closed. She lift her eyes to see a Rabbid holding her boom box in front of her until she realized he's stealing it when he disappeared from her view. In the chase, Grace throws two of her weights at the Rabbid to knock him out in order to get it back from him. Trivia * She is seen walking with a girl who resembles her in "Why Did the Rabbid Cross the Road," Hinting that she maybe a twin. * On her first appearance in "Raving Lifeguard" after getting hit by a watermelon, Grace's breasts are seen 'jiggling' while she was walking, but from her next shot they stop. This was suggested to be a mistake for the animators to put in. Gallery File:A.jpg File:B.jpg File:C.jpg File:D.jpg File:E.jpg File:R1.PNG File:R2.PNG File:R3.PNG Lye.jpg Tr.jpeg Pge.jpg Ep.jpeg Gte.jpg Wt.jpg 20181110_092459.jpg X1080-DzS.jpg X1080-uYg.jpg Bwah 015.PNG 9578.jpg Grace at outside.jpg Rabbids-invasion-xbox-360-15.jpg Rabbids-Invasion-Pull-Ups-1.gif|Grace doing pull ups. Rabbids-Invasion-Pull-Ups-2.gif|Grace doing pull ups up close. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Hot Characters